St Valentine Spec 1: The Amazing St Valentine
by Ribke D'Crazy
Summary: Everyone's having a very happy St. Valentine...! Except for one Peter Parker, of course. How will he solve his problems? The phrase "love's blind and madness takes its hand" has never been so true before!  On hold till next year
1. The Super Boring Introduction

**AN: **Greetings to all love birds all over the world; this is Ribke wishing you all a very happy St. Valentine's Day; and I wish you're having a good time with yer couple (if you are, please spare the details cuz me no wanna know)… Yep, I just hope you're happy right now… I mean, it's not like everyone shares that happiness, like some people like me who's never had a boyfriend even tho all her other siblings and most of her friends have had at least one special person in their lives… It's not like not everyone has the luck to attract men their own age and not like 10 years younger and still far from puberty, or that the only ones who _are_ their own age (or a couple years older) end leaving for whatever reason without ever saying what they feel and the only way you managed to find out about them is cuz they told it to yer sister… Yep, we're all happy and love still follows its course! =)

**Disclaimer: **Spidey and all of his friends belong to Marvel and apparently to Disney too (curse u Disney Company; CURSE U TO HELL!)

* * *

**The Amazing Saint Valentine Ch. 1:**

**The Super Boring Introduction**

In the peaceful month of February in the not so peaceful New York City in the even less peaceful Midtown High in an absolutely not peaceful hallway we see two teenage boys standing in front of their lockers, discussing the same thing everyone else was: The school's Saint Valentine's ball. "So, have you asked Clair already?" asked the one with brown hair and a brown jacket.

"Yep, she's going with Alfred." The one with darker hair and a dark blue short-sleeved shirt deadpanned.

"Oh… And what about Elle?"

"She's going with Jake."

"And Melisa?"

"Paul."

"Sarah?"

"Mike."

"Rachel?"

"Anthony."

"Monica?"

"Herby."

"Lois?"

"….Raul." He said this particular name with a lot of anger in his voice, clenching his fist and frowning deeply.

"Harry, the ball is in ten days. If you don't get a date by then then what would be the point of even going?" He slammed his locker a bit too hard to make the point.

"Well, excuse me, but not all of us have a date guaranteed like you do. I mean, seriously, Peter, you are not helping!" yelled Harry in exasperation.

"Ok, sorry. But the thing is that I'm your friend, Harry. And as your friend it is my obligation to make sure you won't get excluded from such an important school event. And if need be then I'll…" Peter didn't even have the chance to finish his obviously rehearsed pep talk when suddenly a stampede of super-excited teenage girls came running and screaming like crazy and knocked him to the floor and ran over him like if he was a rug.

Harry, who had the luck of sticking near the locker and out of the teenage-hurricane's way, helped his friend to get back to his feet. "Wow, Peter, are you all right?" he asked.

Peter, who was dizzy and disoriented from all of the stomps and kicks to his head, could only respond with some senseless words like: "Blah di blah, da paiiiiin." and falling back to the floor. After shaking his head and getting back to his feet with the help of Harry, the two friends tried to make their way through the wall of crazy teenage girls and see what was happening. And there it was, the cause of all of Peter's current problems, standing in the middle of all the commotion.

"Hey, hey easy everyone! There's enough Johnny Storm to share." said Johnny with one of his shiniest smiles that made every girl in a radius of two meters faint (and say it was not the one that gets you pregnant- that one's already given him enough legal problems as it is).

Now, for the pointless and super boring introduction explaining his presence here and why is it such a big deal for Peter (the author of this fic takes no responsibility for any major headache you might get for reading this): as all of you should know, Johnny Storm is also known by the name "Human Torch" who forms a fourth part of one of the most famous super hero teams in the world, The Fantastic Four.

Before they gained their powers from a weird accident involving cosmic dust (or was it the flu?), Johnny was a student at Midtown High. Even though he left the school after the accident, he still kept showing up every now and then to impress his former classmates.

Now for his personality, he was the typical smug brat with an ego twice the size of Mt. Everest, but despite that fact he didn't actually mess with the less cooler population like many other popular jerks did (some jocks from the football team for example); the reason for this was that he had the great quality of actually being self-confident, unlike some popular guys who relied mostly of making everyone else feel inferior. So in other words, Johnny Storm was an annoying popular kid but he was not a bully or anything of the sort. So the question now is: what does Peter Parker have against this guy? Well, dear people, the reason have a face and a name, and it is Gwen Stacy.

Gwen was the prettiest girl on the whole school and had managed to catch the eye of every young man there, including Johnny and Peter. Of course she always ignored everyone's attempts to ask her for a date. Even Johnny Storm had failed countless times. So you can imagine how long did it take to Peter to gather enough courage to ask her out. Of course the day he finally did it took him completely by surprise. He was just rehearsing how he would ask her in front of his locker while there was no one in the hallway to watch. After a couple of: "Common Peter, you can do it!" and a vehemently put: "Why can't you just say it? It's that simple!" he said the lines: "Gwen Stacy would you like to go with me to the movies this Friday?" Of course he was not expecting to see Gwen's amused face the moment he turned around; and much less did he expect her to actually say yes. In that moment Peter felt like dancing and jumping and singing and screaming of happiness all at the same time; the emotion was just overwhelming. And that's how the love between Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy began to bloom. Of course there was always the idiot flirt, like Johnny, who kept trying to win her over anyways (people has no respect these days). And it's not like Peter was a jealous guy but it really made him a bit mad. With time they began to give up, except, of course, for Johnny. But since he left the school he was not a big problem… Until now…

It's not like Peter was jealous of Johnny or anything. I mean, Johnny was popular, but Peter never cared about popularity; Johnny was handsome, but Peter was also good looking, in his own way. Ah, but Johnny was a super hero! And Peter didn't give a damn about it! Because Peter Parker had one little secret. He was also known as the amazing Spider-Man (you don't say?). Of course it wasn't like he could go everywhere and boast about it like Johnny did because unlike Johnny Peter's family didn't have super powers to protect themselves, nor did he have sick amounts of money to afford a high tech security system to protect them… Nope, all that stood between his loved ones and a painful death was his worn out and filthy mask. And hey, it _was_ doing a good job!

Of course it wasn't like anyone understood that since every Spider-Man hater out there that wasn't involved in any kind of crime only hated him because of that mask. Though understandable, it was still frustrating.

The thing was that he could take absolutely no risks; he could tell absolutely no one… Not aunt May… not Harry… and absolutely not Gwen Stacy. And that's the reason his relationship with Gwen was going through a rough cliff at the moment. And he knew that if he didn't do something about it, someone (Johnny) would try to take advantage of their situation. And the thought just angered him. But he couldn't help the fact that criminals seemed to _love_ making chaos right at the same time they were together. And Peter always had to make some lame excuse to get away and put on his costume. At first Gwen didn't mind that much, what's just a couple of times? Until the "couple" changed to "a lot"; eventually she began thinking that he didn't care anymore. She began avoiding him a week ago, and every time she walked away or refused to talk to him stung Peter like a dagger in the heart.

Well, that's it with the darned explanations. Now let's get back to the story, shall we?

The moment Peter saw Johnny he had to suppress a grunt of annoyance. But he decided that it was not worth his time and walked away to his classroom. It was extremely lucky for him that Gwen had skipped class that day because she had to go with the doctor to take off her cast (she broke her leg for falling down the stairs a couple weeks ago). Anyways he would make sure to call her later.

Harry watched as his friend marched angrily to the classroom (and entered into the wrong one). He knew about Peter's predicament. But something told him that it would pass. Just time would tell.

* * *

**AN: **Ahhhh…. Aaaahhh… *pant*…. Can't… believe… I actually… made it… on time…..!

At first I wanted this to be a one-shot, but then I decided not to do it for two reasons: One, it would be a bit too long and I know how inconvenient long one shots can be: you start readin one of those and half an hour later you're just half of the story. Then le wild mom enters and says: "Darling, let's go see yer grandma!" and then you're like: "But mom, I'm in the middle of something!" and then your mom's like: "NO BUTS! NO ONE EVER PAYS ENOUGH ATTENTION TO YOUR GRANDMA! WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND IGNORE ME WHEN I GET OLD? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN B SO HEARTLESS; AFTER ALL I'VE DOME FOR YOU, YOU JUST ABANDON ME!" and blah, blah, blah; you start wondering if u should get the camera to record it and sell it for soap operas ideas, until you end having to go. You turn off yer computer and when you're back you turn it on again and, oh surprise! YOU FORGOT WHERE YOU LEFT AND U GOTTA START ALL OVER AGAIN! THE JOY!


	2. New Chanses and Not So New Evils

**AN: **Hey, sup people? Not long time we see, eh? Hey, I was in a hurry last time, so I forgot to thank Nomad88, he knows for what. Thanks man, u're da best, never change!

Now, on with da show!

**The Amazing Saint Valentine Ch. 2:**

**Second Chances and Not So New Evils**

After school, Peter didn't lose time on going straight towards Gwen's house. At first he was hesitant on knocking the door. Would she receive him, or would she keep avoiding him? Well, only one way to find out…

After knocking the door three times he could hear footsteps approaching. A second later Gwen opened the door. He didn't know what to do, or what to say, and her annoyed face didn't help at all. "What do you want, Peter?" she said coldly.

"Eeeeeh, can't a boyfriend just pass by to say hello to his-? Oh, screw this!" he said, giving up on the lame excuse and getting to his knees in a begging manner "Gwen, I know I've been blowing it lately, but you must understand, I do it for a good reason?"

"And what would that good reason be?" she snapped at him.

"That I can't tell you, but Gwen, YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE PLEASE!" he answered evidently in the verge of desperation.

"No, Peter! At first it was all right, but you always keep disappearing without reason and leave me all alone! And don't you think those lame excuses of yours ever worked on me. For your information, I read the newspaper, and I know you take all those photos right when you leave. Guess your work is more important than I am, huh?"

"No Gwen, it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it? Come on! Just tell me what the problem is."

He didn't answer.

"Is it because you don't want to be around me anymore?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" said Peter quickly.

"Then if you won't tell me, give me a good reason I should give you another chance." She said crossing her arms.

Peter kept quiet for a second; he did know what to tell her, but he was utterly afraid of saying something stupid or out of line and blowing it for good. Yet he had to say something or it was over. "Gwen… I love you… If there were words to express what I feel for you… then they wouldn't be even close to expressing what I really feel for you because it's just too deep and too big to express it in any language or dialect that has ever existed or will ever exist… I swear for my own life, if I could just tell you what's going on without hell getting completely unleashed over us, I would! But I can't! But I promise that if you give me another chance, I will do anything I can to not spoil it or anything; or at least I'll just try, but I shall try like if my life depended on it; in a way it does and… and… Could you please tell your father to practice somewhere else, because it isn't helping at all." Said Peter suddenly, referring to Gwen's father who had been playing a sad tune in the violin in the living room since Peter began talking.

"Dad…" said Gwen, getting her father's attention. "Would you be so kind, please? We're in the middle of something."

"Of course, Gwen. Sorry for interrupting you." He said, getting his stuff and going somewhere else.

Gwen then turned her attention back to Peter, her look somewhat softened. "So… you really want another chance." She stated.

"Only if you want to give me one." He answered, back on his feet.

"You know Peter, that if you blow it this time it's over, and for good?" she stated just as firmly.

Peter just nodded.

After what looked like an eternity, though it was only five seconds, but whoever the hell cares? Gwen gave her answer. "… Ok, you have another chance. Tonight at eight o'clock, in the movies' entrance. And don't get there a minute later, you hear me?" she said harshly.

"I swear by my pinky finger I won't!" answered Peter, rising said finger and with a faint smile.

After this was said, Peter thought he could see something like a very microscopic smile on Gwen's face as well. "Don't keep me waiting, then." She said and closed the door.

Peter headed back to his home; after he was a reasonable distance away from Gwen's house, he let out a "Yes!" and began walking happily towards his home.

"_Everything's gonna be all right, right? It isn't like the city will blow up just in a night without Spidey, right…? Right…? RIGHT…?" _The situation might have been a happy one, but the thoughts on Peter's head were not so happy. But the thought of seeing Gwen was enough consolation.

**MEANWHILE!**

In a very dark place, in front of a giant screen, sitting in an exaggeratedly big chair was a guy whose face was completely darkened by… by… whatever darkens the obviously evil dude's face when the writer or director wants to add suspense to the story and have the readers or watchers all like "Dude, who the hell's that evil guy, he seems so badass with his face completely concealed by darkness, it makes me want to keep reading/watching this lame excuse of a story/movie just to find out who the hell is it." AGH, YOU GET MY DARNED POINT!

"So, those fools think they can just defeat me? IDIOTS! Their powers are nothing compared to mine!" he said, smashing his fist in the chair's arm. "So, should we teach them a lesson, Mr. Nabikins?" he said, stroking the cat in his lap softly… of course, until he came to the realization that there was no cat there. "… I need to get a cat." He told himself. "It doesn't matter. Françoise, turn on my Deadly Machine of Doom and Chaos!" he yelled to his evil assistant that was standing somewhere behind him… until he came to the realization he had no evil assistant either… "I need to get an evil assistant too." He told himself, scratching his chin. "But it doesn't matter… Soon, my vengeance shall get into motion… He… hehehe…. Hehehehe AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" **(We apologize for the lame evil laugh, it's just a bit hard when you write it, you see?)** Evil Dude kept laughing until he began chocking, he then went for some water and kept laughing some more until he got bored and went to sleep.

**AN: **Goodness, I can't believe I actually finished this before a week's time! Just proof of how desperate I am to finish it as soon as possible.


	3. Getting Ready For The Date, DUDE!

**AN: **Sorry 4 takin so long, guys. They told me it tended to get harder toward the end, but I never thought it could get like dis! I feel like killing someone and doing lot more kinds of ugly things right now. At least now I got my damn 85, I just need to keep it. Three more months to go… just three friggin months more and I'm free from hell, at last!

Oh, sweet muses who dwell in the Olympus (I think), why have u forsaken me?

**The Amazing Saint Valentine Ch. 3:**

**Getting Ready For the Date, Dude!**

Gwen was in her room. She just couldn't decide which blouse to use or if her lipstick suited with her mascara.

One would wonder why she was so worried about this entire date thing since she was supposed to be extremely mad at Peter. In truth, she didn't like being mad with him. Since the moment he had first asked her for a date she had been truly in love with him. Well, in truth, she had liked him even before that day. She had been waiting for him to ask her out for a long time –she already knew that he liked her; courtesy of lunch-time girl-gossip.

She was deciding whether to wear the blue tank-top shirt or wear a long-sleeved green button blouse when she heard a knock on her door. "Gwen, sweetie; may I come in?"

"Sure dad!" she answered. George entered the room with a concerned face. He sat in his daughter's bed and gestured for her to join him. Gwen did so without saying a word.

"Darling, I know you've been going through some hard times with Peter." He said, putting an arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"Dad, I've already told you. It's nothing I can't handle! Peter is ok, we're just having some communication problems… and he always keeps disappearing… But we'll get through this, I'm sure… hopefully." She exhaled and let her head go limp, closing her eyes.

Her father only looked at her, concerned. He loved his daughter; if she felt glad, he felt glad; if she felt sad, he felt sad. Then he just sighed and took her hand into his. "Gwen, baby… I believe it's time I talk to you."

Gwen looked at her father confused. "What do you mean?"

"Gwen… If there's something you need to know, it's that women in your family have some kind of… strange curse." At seeing Gwen's even more confused expression, he just continued. "Look… for some reason, the women in your mother's family have the strange tendency of… How can I put it…? Fall for strange men… and I mean very strange men."

"But you're not strange, dad!"

"Oh, please Gwen. I'm the police captain, that's strange enough; and I'm considered normal compared to the others. Your grandfather worked on a circus as the guy who gets shot from the cannon and all other sort of things like escaping from a cage full of rabid and hungry monkeys with his hands tied behind his back! Before I married your mom he told me: 'George, always remember: it is always important to wear a helmet and have your life insurance ready if you plan on spending too much time in your house'. And after I asked him how it had anything to do with marriage he said everything." He finished with a smile on his face at the memory. Gwen couldn't help a chuckle.

She and her father were huddled together in one of those golden moments father and daughter would give anything to have, even if it's just one short moment. After a while Gwen decided to break the precious silence, though, in favor of her curiosity. "How did you and mom get married?" she asked.

Then George began thinking back to when he was younger at said time when he met Gwen's mother. "Well… We met on the high school."

"Were you two dating?" asked Gwen.

"Hmmmm, actually it wasn't your mother the one I was dating at that time. It was Cecilia, your mother's friend." He said scratching his chin. "She was a nice girl also, and was very close friends with your mother… Of course, the weird thing is that whenever she was around your mom would make strange faces like-" he then put some kind of 'I hate you. DIE!' face. "And then Cecilia would get all mushy on me. I could never understand the reason of this, though. Oh well, high school and hormones. It was just too much stress, I guess. Anyways, those were happy times." He said smiling at the memories.

Gwen just stared at him. "What happened then?"

George's expression changed to a less comfortable one at the question. "Well… How can I put it…? It was the graduation night and some friends decided to throw a party and some of them brought some drinks. Cecilia had left by then, then your mother came and… well… the beer was there… she was there… we got a bit too drunk… and in less time than a pineapple falls from a rooftop, me and your mother were engaged and planning our wedding already…"

Gwen was shocked at this. Did that mean… "Do you mean that you got mom pregnant and that's the reason you married?"

"Of course I did not!" said George in his defense. After this declaration, Gwen calmed. She trusted her father. "… Of course, by the time I realized this, we were married already." He finished.

Then Gwen was like: 'Okaaaaaaaaay O_o'

**AN: **If I ever get the chance and my mood is favorable, I'll write a parody of Mexican soap operas here so u can have an idea. =P (no promises, tho).

**MEANWHILE!**

Peter, dressed up as Spider-Man, was swinging around the city. He's been busy capturing every criminal the whole day. Maybe if he ridded the streets from crime at once, nothing would interrupt his date this time and he would be able to get Gwen back! Of course, maybe he was being too optimistic with this idea, but hey; when has optimism ever harmed someone?

Anyways, so far he had stopped three bank robbers, four car hijackers, ten purse stealers and one old lady… Yes people, you read right, an old lady. Don't ask what happened; I can only tell you it involved a can full of tear-gas, a purse full of bricks and four rabid cats. It was really weird, seriously.

While he was thinking about that he heard an alarm coming from the bank. Of course, being a super-hero, he attended to it right away.

**MEANWHILE IN THE BANK!**

Dr. Octagon- ahem… sorry, I meant, Dr. Octopus was having the time of his life stealing a bank and terrorizing people. "Now, give me all your money and BOW BEFORE THE MIGHT OF DOCTOR OCTAGON- ahem, err I mean, DOCTOR OCTOPUS! - cough, cough COGH aaghblaghablahgh." While the doc was having his usual asphyxiation problems, Spider-Man took the chance to creep behind him and send a flying kick to his head.

"Ock, what the fudge?" he shouted. Ock stumbled back up and looked at Spider-Man surprised.

"Spider-Man? What the hell are you doing here? You should be being pulverized by my evil trap right now!"

Spider-Man got confused at this. "What evil trap?" he asked. Just then a BOOOM could be heard just outside the bank. Looking outside the window he could see various persons running around and some kind of dead trap hanging from the bank's roof and lots of fire and chaos and a lot of weird stuff.

Seeing this, Spider-Man turned to Doc Ock again and crossed his arms and shook his head in an 'I'm disappointed' manner. "Ock, I'm really disappointed on you." He scolded him.

"I know. I'm sorry." Said Doc Ock, putting his hands behind his back and looking down while doing circles with his foot with an ashamed face like little children do when they get scolded.

"Now I want you to go back to your prison cell and think about all you've done!" said Spidey while pointing with his finger.

"But I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" said Ock in the verge of tears.

"No excuses! Now go!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorryyyyyyy…" cried Doc Ock while he walked out to the police car that was outside. After he got in, the car took off towards the prison.

Spidey just shook his head and sighed. "Villains these days. I swear I'm getting too old for this." He then saw the clock and saw the hour. "OH MY GOD!" 40 minutes 'till eight. "I'M GONNA GET LATE FOR MY DATE, DUDE!" He didn't lose time in dashing out of the bank towards his house. He still had to get ready; fighting villains the whole day didn't do wonders for your looks after all.

**AN: **This one took way more time, didn't it? This is madness; I don't know if I'll be able to keep this up anymore. I have to keep my grades, I have to keep my good conduct, I really wish I could kill that idiot annoying-voice right now; for fudge's sake, a friggin grenade blew up just a couple squares from mah house! Thanks goodness it wasn't too close, but still it ain't a comforting feeling, cha know?

Oh, and:

Happy B-Day to me!

Happy B-Day to meeeee!

Even if it's still two days,

'Less you don't count today since I'm going to sleep!

I sometimes wish I was Irish. I wonder if they have the day off in March 17. We don't; in fact, we're having bimestrial exams that day. Last year it was Chemistry, and maaaan was it nasty! I'm still happy, tho. Sweet 16, baby! =D


	4. I Hate Interludes!

**AN: **Hey, sup people! Sorry for the delay. Hey, remember last time's grenade? Good news; it wasn't a grenade, it just were some idiots trying to steal a car then crashed and got caught! It wasn't as silly as I just made it sound, tho; but anyways, just read already, would ya?

**Chapter 4:**

**I HATE INTERLUDES!**

In the Baxter Building everything was normal… Well, as normal as it can go in the Baxter Building anyways; you know, with four super heroes living in there and all their crazy technology and that stuff. Speaking of crazy technology, the lab just blew up… And you didn't notice because you were really busy reading dat boring intro over there! Ha, ha! In yer face! XP

Anyways, Reed Richards, aka Mr. Fantastic, was walking, or rather running, towards the lab to see what the hell had just happened. He kicked the door open only to see the hell his lab had just turned into. "Computer*, what the hell just happened?" he asked his computer.

"The lab just went BANG! WOOOOHOOHOO!" said the computer in a strangely shrill voice dat sounded strangely like Gir's from the Invader Zim's series.

"WHAT? And how did that happen?" asked Reed exasperated.

"I wanted to make some tacos!" answered the computer.

"What the-? Oh, no. Don't tell me you caught a virus again…"

"TACOS, WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" was the only response he got.

"… Well, he didn't exactly tell me…"

"HEY, what the hell is going on?" asked a very deep voice behind Reed. Turning around he saw his friend, Ben Grim, aka The Thing, walk into the lab, fanning his face with his massive orange hand to blow away the smoke.

"The computer caught a virus…" answered Reed.

"Again?" yelled Ben.

"Yes… again…"

"Dammit! Last time it almost caused the fall of the Shi'Ar Empire!"

"Yeah, I know! That time it really sucked." Said Reed extinguishing the flame with a fire extinguisher he kept in his lab for this kind of situations… It was a very big fire extinguisher considering how often this tended to happen.

"What's going on?" asked a female voice outside the lab. Both Ben and Reed turned around to see Susan Storm, aka the Invisible Woman, step into the lab covering her mouth and nose.

"That darned computer caught a virus!" answered Ben.

"AGAIN?"

"Again…" answered Ben and Reed at the same time.

"Shoot! Last time it almost screwed the Shi'Ar Empire big time!"

"THE HELL'S GOING ON?" asked another voice outside. Reed, Ben and Sue turned around to see Johnny Storm, aka the Human Torch, enter the lab.

"The computer is infected!" answered Sue.

"AGAIN?"

"… Again…" answered Reed, Ben and Sue at the same time.

"Gee, the Shi'Ar ain't going to like this." Said Johnny, rubbing his aching neck.

"What just happened?" asked yet another female voice. Everyone turned around to notice the face of Alicia Masters, aka… well… Alicia Masters.

"The computer caught a virus." Johnny answered.

"Again?" she asked surprised.

"… Again…" The Fantastic Four answered (phew, at last I don't have to address all of them!).

"Oh my! This doesn't sound good… especially for the Shi'Ar."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let's get the hell out of here before we suffocate." Said Reed, already tired of the lame 'repeat the obvious' joke I just used.

Once everyone was out of the lab Reed pressed some buttons and the doors closed and the lab's ventilation system activated to get rid of the smoke while they were away. "Now, there are important matters I must discus with you. Now, if you just follow me." Said Reed, walking towards the conference room. Everyone (except for Alicia, since she has nothing to do with this plot and keeping her here would be a waste of time and, without mentioning, stupid) just followed. Once in the conference room, everyone took their seats and waited for Reed to make his talk. "Now as you can see, there have been several disruptions on satellite signals all over the country. Not only that, but many government facilities like the Pentagon and even S.H.I.E.L.D. have been having technical problems not too different like the one we just experienced." Said Reed while pointing at weird stuff in a chart he had gotten out of nowhere… No one in the room knew what the chart was all about but it looked very professional, so nobody said anything… I mean, it's not like Reed doesn't always bring a chart in every darn speech he gives, and no one ever knows what the chart is about. They've tried to tell him: 'Reed, no one even knows what that stupid chart is about. Why do you keep bringing that stuff?' But does he ever listen? Noooooo, of course he doesn't. So everyone just gave up saying anything about it. "Now, while there's still a chance these is nothing more than mere technical difficulties, we believe that, blah, blah- a strange signal- blah, blaaaah, blah-blah –government concerned about it- blaaaah blah-blah…"

Even though Reed was still talking Johnny did not pay any attention. He was deep in thought thinking about… well… whatever Johnny thinks about. "Why does he always make big speeches?" he thought to himself. "I mean, they're so boring they could even kill Wolverine of boredom. And why does he have some gray hair? I mean, how old is he anyways? Still thirty? And it's not like he's always on that much stress. Speaking about hair, it's funny he's the only brunet in the team. I mean, Sue and I are blonde and I think Ben was blonde also. Hmmmm, strange…" He kept thinking and thinking until he realized something important. "Hey, why don't my thoughts have that weird echo they usually have?"

"Maybe it's because you're talking out loud?" replied his sister from the seat beside him. Just then Johnny noticed all the strange looks everyone had been giving him since he started his 'thinking'.

"… Eeeeeh…" Johnny couldn't think about anything to say except for: "Oops?"

Reed just shook his head; he wasn't in the mood to deal with his brother-in-law's antiques. So he just resumed his speech. "Anyways; as I was saying, after some investigation I discovered this signal was originating from a certain point right here." He said while pointing at a spot in his map he had brought with the chart. "So, Ben and I went to investigate yesterday, and while we did not find anything that could be causing this problem there, we found _this_." As he said it he put an all too familiar metal mask in the center of the table. Everyone gasped at this.

"Reed, don't tell me that mask belongs to who I think it belongs to…" said Sue horrified.

"It's Dr. Doom's mask." Said Reed.

"Phew, thanks goodness." Said Sue relieved. Everyone just stared at her weird, but decided to forget it.

"…All right, without more interruptions; long story short, we believe Doom is behind all of this. Now THAT'S IT! End of the speech." Said Reed, putting away his charts in an angry manner, annoyed at so many silly interruptions.

"But how could Doom be even alive? I thought we had gotten rid of him for good that last time." Commented Sue.

"Yeah, don't you remember? About a month ago in Wisconsin?" added Johnny.

_**FLASHBACK! =P**_

"_Surrender now, Richards. Once my deathly weapon is fully charged, it shall be your DOOM!" shouted Victor Von Doom while holding what looked like a high tech alien gun of some kind._

"_Yeah… What was that thing supposed to do again?" asked the Human Torch while roasting a robot that tried to jump on him._

_Just after Johnny asked some peep noise began coming from the gun. "You're now about to find out." Said Dr. Doom pointing the gun at Reed, who was trapped in some sort of power-suppressing cage by the way. Sorry, I kinda forgot to mention it before._

_But right before he could pull the trigger, the wall behind him exploded as The Thing, who had stayed behind to take care of some giant robot, flew through it and through the next wall into another room, taking Doom with him. Everyone peeked at the Thing-shaped hole before Ben emerged from it rubbing his head. "I'm fine." He said, then a brick fell on his head "Ouch!" Just after got out of the hole Victor raised to his feet, staggering and barely keeping a hold of his ray which was now broken and making some strange noise._

_Doom looked at it and suddenly all the dizziness was gone, now replaced by horror. "Uh oh." He managed to say._

"_Oh dear God, I think it's going to explode!" shouted Reed. Everyone got into a panic and began running away, except for Dr. Doom, who still couldn't move (I mean, seriousl. The Thing crashed into him, how can he be even alive?), and Reed who was still trapped in the cage. "HEY, AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?" he shouted. Ben then returned and destroyed the cage then took Reed and ran away with him over his shoulder._

_Victor could only stare at his deathly, broken weapon. "Holly ssssh-"he didn't even manage to finish the sentence when everything went KABOOM!_

_**END FLASHBACK! XP**_

Ben was laughing like crazy while eating his popcorn, Johnny was laughing as well, but not as much as Ben. Reed was taking the videotape out of the tape recorder and Sue was just bored since this was the tenth time they had seen that particular flashback "Ahahahahahaha. And you said that adding cameras to our suit's was a stupid idea!" said Johnny to Ben.

"Well, I must admit I was wrong! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… He- hehehe- he looked so silly holding that weapon without a clue it was going to make boom! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" at this point Ben was crying and fell from his chair in his laughter fit.

"All right, enough of this!" snapped Reed. "We need to start investigating. The only problem is that Susan and I will be away for some time in a very important meeting with the president."

Johnny just stared at him doubtfully "Does this meeting happen to be in Hawaii?" he asked.

"Wha-?"

"Does it happen to include a romantic program?" asked Ben.

"NO, IT DOESN'T! Now, stop asking stupid questions. The point is that Sue and I won't be available for a week, so you'll have to do it alone."

"WHAT?" shouted Johnny "But it will take us forever to find out anything on our own. And the Saint Valentine's ball will be this Friday!"

"Well I'm sorry Johnny, but you'll have to cancel your plans. National security is way more important than some ball. Besides, if it's really Dr. Doom, then it's most important for us to take action immediately."

"So says the guy that's going to Hawaii with my sister in some sort of romantic vacation." Snapped Johnny crossing his arms.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT'S A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING WITH THE PRESIDENT!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, if it's so important for you then, why don't you just get some help so you can be over with it faster?" asked Susan.

"Like who? There's no one on this city that could help us." Johnny said and then sighed.

"You know, there's always Spider-Man." Suggested Ben.

"NO WAY!" shouted Johnny.

"Why? I thought you two were really good pals." Responded Ben.

"Pals? That guy hates my guts!" snapped Johnny.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sue.

"Don't you remember that time he had me hanging from a building and I was completely wet so I couldn't flame on and then he _accidentally _let go of the web thingy?"

"But Johnny, it _was_ an accident." Was Reed's answer. "He even made you a chocolate cake to say he was sorry."

"Yeah, a cake completely made of laxative chocolate. That really screams 'I'm sorry' to me." Said Johnny with an annoyed tone and crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, Johnny. He explained to us at least one hundred times he had gotten it wrong and that he didn't mean it and he was really sorry. Even he can make mistakes once in a while. It's not his fault!" said Sue.

"Oh yeah. You say it 'cuz you didn't have to spend two whole days practically living in a bathroom." Johnny harrumphed. He then started to rub and stretch his neck while making a grimace.

"Something wrong with your neck?" asked Ben.

"I don't know, man. Lately I've been having random pains all over my body. And it's kinda weird 'cuz they keep coming and leaving just like that."

"Maybe you should see the chiropractic?" suggested Reed.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well, anyways. Come on Sue; we're leaving tomorrow and we have to get ready." Reed said. Then he and Sue exited the room towards their bedroom to get their things ready.

"Yeah, have fun in your romantic vacation." Johnny said.

"IT'S AN IMPORTANT MEETING WITH THE PRESIDENT!" shouted Reed from the hallway. Just a minute later Johnny and Ben left as well.

Johnny was furious. The fact he would probably have to cancel his plans of going to the ball irked him to no end. He would just have to hope they wouldn't take long on finding out what was causing all the trouble. But knowing Johnny, he would probably go anyways even if they didn't. Perhaps he _could_ use some help from Spidey… as long as he didn't have to be left alone with the evil arachnid, that's it. Johnny Storm might be one of the most reckless super heroes on Earth, but he _did_ appreciate his life.

**AN: **Dear goodness, I believe I'm running out of inspiration. I believe there was something I forgot, but I just can't remember.

And it's kinda funny, I mean; at least five people have favorite this and still no comments at all… weird.

*I think the computer had a name in the newest Fantastic 4 series, but I kinda forgot which was it. Can someone refresh mah memory, please?


	5. Congratulations Peter!

**A/N:** Hello... eh... This is a bit awkward... Sorry for actually keeping you waiting for a whole year... Tho if ye think about dat, it was actually a bit less than a year. But that's not the point; the point is that I'm sorry... But at least I'm not done yet with this!

During this year I learned a lot of things, but the most important one I've learned is dat I'm bad at making calculations: I miscalculated what was what I really loved about my percussions class and I miscalculated my attention span; it's shortest than... whatever you see as very short... So that was my lame excuse for taking this long, and I hope ye can forgive me and dat I can at least somehow make it worth yer wait.

**Disclaimer #2:** Cuz I feel like adding one.

I, Ribke D'Crazy, deny any claim to any character or element from Spider-Man, The Fantastic Four or from any other comic, series or franchise mentioned in this fic. They rightfully belong to Marvell, Stan Lee and all of their rightful owners. No monetary gain is being obtained from the publication of this fic. It was only created for recreational purposes.

...Or my name is not Roberta Ximena Hernández Gutiérrez... which is not.

**P.S.** I don't own the reference to "Courage the Cowardly Dog" either.

**Chapter 5:**

**Congratulations Peter!**

Aunt May was just arriving from her trip to the convenience store. She had bought all the ingredients for that wonderful recipe she had seen on that TV program for that home-made hair dye her friend Anne had told her about (hey, she just didn't think gray hair looked so sexy on her anymore). Some eggs, cucumber, hand cream and many other stuff I won't be naming cuz I really have no idea what the heck it is, or how the heck is it even supposed to serve as a hair dye (lazy writing, I know).

She was just about to enter when she heard a window shatter, she was about to go see what happened when she started hearing a lot of loud noises coming from the house. It was your typical CRASH, BANG, PAM and the random cat growling, which was weird considering they didn't have a cat. Right when she was about to open the door it banged open (fortunately she was away enough for the door to not be squashed by it, cuz we all know it's not funny to torture innocent old ladies in any kind of story) and Peter came out running at super-sonic speeds: "Hi aunt May! Bye aunt May!" was all he said in just half a second before he was halfway across the street and disappeared around a corner. May, dizzy from all the spins she had given due to the strong gust of wind caused by her nephew, stopped spinning and was having difficulty standing; only a minute later she noticed the cat that was clinging to her head with a traumatized cattish-look like its cattish-life depended on it.

Since when did they have a cat anyways?

Gwen was waiting in the cinema's entrance. She looked at her watch: 7:50. Only ten minutes for the appointed time that Peter was supposed to be there. If he broke his promise, as much as it would hurt her, she would have no choice but to dump him for good. If he couldn't take her seriously enough, perhaps it would be for the best they weren't together anymore. A hard choice, but necessary.

"Hey Gwen!" she heard someone call behind her. She turned around to see the friendly face of Harry Osborn. Since he was Peter's best friend, he also became her friend after she became Peter's girlfriend, even though they never paid any attention to each other before that. But she discovered that Harry was actually a very nice person to be with, and Harry discovered the reason why his best friend liked her so much.

"Oh, hey Harry!" she answered cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I invited Christine Flowers to watch a movie with me... but she hasn't arrived yet."

Gwen had a surprised look: "Christine Flowers?"

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"Well... Uh... I think I just saw her a minute ago..."

"Oh really? Cool! Where is she?"

"Uhm..." how could she say it? "I saw here with that new exchange student..."

"WHAT? With who?"

"Yeah... In fact, I see her right there..." she pointed somewhere behind Harry.

Harry turned around to see Christine sitting in a small round table doing pretty eyes to a French dude sitting in front of her. His face turned to one of pure rage after seeing this "Raoul..." he growled menacingly. He was _fuming_ now!

"Harry... are you okay?" Gwen asked worried.

"Yes... I just... need some time alone..." He said, not wanting her to see him like this and also wanting to at least keep some of his dignity. "Sorry Gwen, but I must go." To hell with this! He walked to the table, his intentions towards that French pretty boy not short from violent.

"Okay, as you wish..." said Gwen before walking away as far as possible. She just didn't feel like witnessing the scene Harry was most likely about to make.

Once she found a spot far enough she took another glance at her watch: 7:59. Only _one_ minute left. She then began counting the seconds as well... Only ten seconds left... Five, four, three, two, oooooone...

"HEADS UP!" She heard someone shout. Then, before she could even turn around, she heard a lot of bangs, crashes, people (and even a cat) screaming and lots of things breaking and falling to the floor and finally a car's alarm. She finally turned around to see Peter walking away from what seconds before was just the cinema's cafeteria and now looked like a disaster zone. She then looked at her watch: exactly 8 o'clock!

"Told you I would make it!" said Peter with a grin on his face and offering her his arm, seeming somehow oblivious to the chaos he just created.

"I knew you would make it!" she answered (it was a lie, of course, but he didn't need to know), also with a smile on her face and taking his arm. They then happily entered the cinema, ignoring all the disaster and people crying for help.

Once Gwen and Peter finished deciding which movie to see (Gwen chose...) they sat in a seat in the cinema's café since there were still 30 minutes left for the movie to start (damn timing). After a few minutes of sitting there and chatting, they decided to buy some popcorn for the movie (Peter couldn't keep resisting the smell of popcorn and Gwen knew she would need something to keep him quiet during the movie). Since Peter had paid for the tickets, she decided she would buy the popcorn: "Wait for me here, ok?" Peter nodded. "No sneaking away while I'm gone, huh?" she joked. Peter only chuckled at that.

Once Gwen was out of sight, Peter decided to stretch and put his feet in one of the chairs (not the one Gwen was sitting on, of course; that would be rude). He smiled and relaxed, ignoring everything around him; even the shouts from the guard who was chasing Harry, and the disaster his friend was making in his escape: knocking people down and breaking stuff (it seems like his little fight with Raoul turned a bit too violent). But he just didn't care about that.

At last he got what he wanted! A night with Gwen; no day-saving to worry about. Only He, Gwen, a big popcorn and soda combo, maybe a little chocolate, and a nice (well if Gwen thought it was nice he would have to at least pretend he liked it as well) movie. No evildoers to bother him. Nope, no señor! This night was only his and Gwen's. Yep, nothing would take it away. N.O.T.H.I.N.G.

... Nah, just kidding kids! Now to break all of his hopes and dreams!

Peter casually glanced at a nearby window (or whatever could qualify as a window in a cinema), all seemed peaceful. He just rested his head in the chair again. But not a second after doing this he heard a big explosion from outside. He almost fell from his chair and looked at the window again. There was, a bit _too_ conveniently, a bank right there. He could see a bunch of masked men running away from there, each carrying guns and at least two big sacks of, candy- I mean, money!

He stared at the window for a while before directing his look _anywhere_ else: 'It's nothing the police can't take care of themselves. Plus what are a few thousands of dollars missing? It's not like this shit doesn't happen every day everywhere else, right?' he thought to calm himself. There's no way he would be leaving Gwen for something like this.

He was half-way to forgetting it when he heard another boom. He looked at the window again (bad choice) and couldn't believe his eyes. Some big, green mutant goo that seemed like it had come from the sewers was eating every product from the pharmacy that was _also_ too conveniently placed besides the bank (there was nowhere else to put it). Peter shut his eyes and tried to look away 'Just some mutant monster; it's not like there aren't enough super heroes in the city to take care of it.'

He tried with all of his might to look away, but it became impossible, especially after hearing the third boom. He looked at the window and almost shouted a big, loud curse at what he saw: the Green Goblin was causing havoc again! Friggin Norman, it's like the tenth time he loses his memory and he had to choose exactly _that_ night to get it back again? CURSE YOU, DEUX EX MACHINIMA; CURSE YOU TO HELL!

This time he didn't think about any excuse. He merely sank his face in his arms on the table. Could he really keep ignoring all of this? His answer came shortly after the fourth boom. He looked again at the window, calmly and very annoyed, but what he saw actually made him jump from his chair and race to the window and paste his face to it in total amazement: A FRIGGIN GIANT HAMSTER WAS DESTROYING THE TOWN! What. The. FAG? Probably another of those stupid experiments the military and all those other companies have been pulling for a while now. Really, why waste time, money and resources looking for stupid stuff like a cure for cancer, or ways to end with all the hunger on the world when you could use it in cooler stuff like giant hamsters that will destroy the whole city? DID YOU GET THE FRIGGIN SARCASM IN THAT SENTENCE? ... Oh, you did? Good.

We can only imagine Gwen's expression when she made it back and discovered her boyfriend wasn't there waiting for her like he had promised. She had never in her life reached such levels of sadness and disappointment.

She decided to go back home, not caring to watch the movie alone. She was so sad she didn't pay attention to anything but her feet as she walked. She didn't pay attention to the multiple explosions that could be heard from downtown; she didn't pay attention to the rumble of the earth caused by the giant hamster; she didn't even pay attention when Spider-Man crashed at full speed in the building right behind her. "NOW YOU MADE IT, MR. MUNCHKINS! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" He shouted as he rushed back to combat with the giant rodent, but Gwen didn't pay attention to any of that. That's depression for you; she just kept walking home without ever looking back.

About a long while later, Peter had finally neutralized every menace, be it robbery or giant hamster, which had come that night (Do not ask how, all I can tell ye is that there were LOTS of property damage... And Norman lost his memory… AGAIN!). He searched for Gwen everywhere but couldn't find her; though it didn't surprise him at all. It had been his last chance and he had screwed up _'Congratulations Peter!' _he thought _'You just friggin BLEW IT!' _

**A/N: **Ok, sorry for the really long time. I was supposed to update yesterday but… let's just say I had a really bad day… a very bad day… Well, there were bright things that happened, but now I'm certain that I'm starting to HATE anonymous gifts (the emotion just turns into annoyance after the third one; I know it doesn't make sense that it makes me angry, it shouldn't! Sigh, but you just wouldn't understand; the cause is a bit deeper than that). Hey, I wasn't going to update 'till tomorrow, but fortunately my… writing club teacher (I have no idea how to call him) canceled tomorrow's session, so I still have a week to finish my little story.

… On more serious notes… I won't be updating anytime soon… Or at least I wouldn't expect to update anytime soon… It's just that the inspiration just comes and goes as it pleases, and apparently I have the attention span of a four year old in a sugar high (which means: very short)… Though there IS something dat could help me update faster. No, I'm not talking about reviews. I'm not one of those idiots who are like: "I'm not updating 'till I get *insert number no shorter than five here* reviews." (No offense to anyone who does this). Besides, how do reviews help update any faster? They help improve stories with constructive criticism and stuff, yes, but I see no way they can help writing faster. They are good motivations, but they just don't help to write faster. Besides, I know my stories are so friggin awesome; I leave people speechless, haha. Yeah, BEHOLD MY AWESOMENESS! No peeps, all I need you to do is PM me… That's right: PM me if you're interested in this proposition:

I need a co-author, someone who helps me write this. I need ideas, I know where I want to get, but I don't know _how_ to get there. If someone were to lend me their talent, it would be much easier! Perhaps I wouldn't take a decade to finish this!

… Well, all I'm asking is for you to consider it. I'm accepting all help you can give me (I appreciate variety).

In more news: I'm not updating again until I finish every chapter of this story. That way either I finish this or you can just forget it and go on with your lives.

P.S. If I finish this before the decade, I'm sooo making Spidey sing "Singing in the Rain" in Spider-Man version with choreography and all at the end of this, haha!


End file.
